The Armorer
History Origin The Armorer was an unknown male alien being with his origin being unknown except that he was once discovered by the powerful race from Maltus known as the Controllers. During this encounter, the being that would soon become known as the Armorer pledged complete obedience to this offshoot of the Maltusians and even referred to them as the "masters". His own language was completely unknown to other species to the point that telepathic plugs were unable to translate it though the Controllers were able to perfectly understand the Armorers' speech. He came to hold near-worship of the Controllers to the point that he did not believe any mortal being was able to defeat them. Furthermore, his devotion to their kind was partly due to the fact that they chose him to become their "armorer" namely to provide them with an array of vast weapons which they used to combat the forces of evil. To that end, they gave him purpose and the Armorer was allocated the Planet in Limbo where he lived alone to guard as well as create powerful weapons of destruction to use against troublesome worlds. His home resided in between dimensions with a Stargate being one of the only means of entry to the planetoid which the Armorer used to go to his masters' homeworld when he was required to do so. Among this beings' only companions on the planet allocated to him was a vast array of machinery as well as robots designed to protect it from damage. From his command post in the Room of Doorways, the Armorer remained at his assignment for an unknown length of time. The Tyrazz Incident In the 30th Century, the Controllers detected the emergence of the battle planetoid known as Tyrazz which had entered into the Milky Way Galaxy with the intention of destroying everything on its path during its journey to annihilate the planet Earth. This was deemed to be a great threat to the cosmos which led to a Controller being assigned the important task by eliminating it. Thus, he traveled to the factory world in Limbo where he met with the Armorer and commanded that a Sun-Eater be created for this mission. The weapon of mass destruction capable of destroying entire galaxies was fed with energy beams to allow it to grow to full size in order to terminate Tyrazz. Afterwards the same Controller return to meet with the Armorer as well as placed a telepathic command in the aliens mind. Following this moment, he commanded the being to follow him to a Stargate to the Controller homeworld for an unknown event. Upon the completion of that task, the Armorer returned to his assignment on the factory world on the Planet in Limbo where his machinery reported a disturbance on the planetoid. Consulting the computers, he learnt that five intruders had emerged on the world and thus dispatched one of his warrior robots to confront them. During that time, the five intruders had damaged several of the machines when the large battle android engaged them in combat and seemingly defeated them. It brought the defeated foes to the Armorer for study and analysis. Whilst unconscious, the Armorer began to use his own telepathic abilities to probe the minds of one of the intruders where he learnt that their language was Interlac. Furthermore, the subject he was examining was named Ultra Boy with his four comrades being Element Lad, Chameleon Boy, Shrinking Violet and Phantom Girl. Feeling that the term Legionnaire was familiar to him, he asked the databank to find references to the name to which it concluded that the five beings were members of the Legion of Super-Heroes. It quickly referenced one of their acts being the defeat of a renegade Controller who was armed with a Sun-Eater and that their actions in defeating the criminal meant that the Controllers permitted them to live. This discovery shocked the Armorer who was astounded that mortals were able to defeat one of the masters - even if the being in question was a renegade. At which point, Element Lad awoke and displayed his powers by turning the android holding him along with his comrades into mercury. Commenting that the factory planetoid was the sickest thing he had ever seen - he asked why the Controllers would create a world for weapons that would never be used. To which, the Armorer replied by stating that Element Lad should not question the masters as their powers as well as motives were beyond puny comprehension whereupon it struck the Legionnaire with a telepathic attack. The distraction allowed Ultra Boy to attack the Armorer who was forced to soil his hands in physical combat but was struck by the Legionnaire. However, the Armorer revealed that he had superhuman strength and managed to knock Ultra Boy in a counterattack at which point Phantom Girl stated that they had damaged the factory world to the point that it would eventually explode. This caused the Armorer to power up a telepathic attack in order to annihilate the Legionnaires despite his initial aim to save them for the Controllers so that they could decide their fate but now they were proving to be too much trouble. At which point, a Controller seemingly emerged which startled the Armorer who bowed before his master only to be knocked out by Ultra Boy at which point the Controller was revealed to be Chameleon Boy in disguise. Phantom Girl later sent the unconscious Armorer to the Controller homeworld whilst the Legionnaires activated fissionable material which destroyed the factory world on the Planet in Limbo thus destroying all the weapons. The fate of the Armorer was not known though the Controller in charge of the mission was disgraced as a result and he later approached the five Legionnaires in order to draft them on a mission to personally deal with the threat of the mobile planetoid known as Tyrazz. Powers and Abilities Powers Psychic Powers : The Armorer had a number of abilities that seemed to be psychic in nature. *'Telepathy' : He was able to use his powers to tap into the minds of others and learn languages at an extraordinary rate allowing him to speak to other species in their tongue. *'Psychic Blast' : A more offensive based ability was striking at the minds of his enemies and rendering them unconscious as a result. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *The character only appeared in the two part Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 3 #7 and #8 where in the first part he was simply referred to as the "Armorer" by a Controller. The second issue has the being refer to his role as being the Controllers Armorer as well. As such, his real name is unknown and the title of this article is conjecture based on that panel. Trivia *Coming Soon See also *The Armorer/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters